Big bro one-shot
by TraduPi
Summary: Historia original de Jules in Neverland. Hermione va a casar-se, comença a enyorar al seu germà amb el que consulta els dubtes d'abans de contraure matrimoni, algú que li digui que el camí escollit es el correcte, i li recordi que esta feta per al seu promès. Afortunadament, te just el que necessita.


Historia original de: JULES IN NEVERLAND  
>Visiteu els seus fanfics a: u2426309/Jules-in-Neverland  
>Si voleu que us tradueixi algun fanfic envieu-me MP ;)<p>

Hermione va a casar-se, comença a enyorar al seu germà amb el que consulta els dubtes d'abans de contraure matrimoni, algú que li digui que el camí escollit es el correcte, i li recordi que esta feta per al seu promès. Afortunadament, te just el que necessita.

El sol lluïa en el cel, més gran i brillant que mai encara que només estava clarejant. Era el dia més feliç de la seva vida però, sense saber perquè, es trobava sola, asseguda als peus del seu llit, amb una certa recança i un nus en el coll que gairebé l'impedia respirar.

-Ei- i amb una delicadesa admirable, li van apartar els rinxols castanys del front i, com es trobava cap baix, només va veure unes sabates negres i brillants i els faldons d'una túnica fosca. Va aixecar la vista i va topar-se amb els ulls més verds que havia vist mai en la seva vida, mirant-la amb gest preocupat i, tot i això, amb un tímid somriure.

-Harry.

-No hauries d'estar canviant-he? Ets la núvia al cap i a la fi.- va afegir asseient-se al seu costat i posant-li delicadament una ma al genoll, deixant que Hermione, sense poder evitar-ho, es fixes en el lluent i gairebé nou anell d'or.

-No hauries d'esta animant al nuvi?

-Ho creguis o no, el que necessita ara es a la seva germana amenaçant-lo amb deixar-lo sense descendència si no es vesteix, es pinta un somriure en el seu rostre i es l'anima segura d'això, així que com que ella esta ocupada, m demanat si et podia donar un cop de mà.. Estàs bé?

-Si... es només...- El mira i ell assenteix, comunicant-se perfectament amb la mirada.

-Hermione, ho sembli o no, es normal que tots estem histèrics el dia del nostre casament, excepte per les persones amb molta temprança que s'ho guarden tot per dintre. Jo estava nerviós, tu millor que ningú ho sap. I saps qui va donar-me un cop de mà?- Hermione no va poder evitar somriure.- La meva única germana va venir, em va llençar la túnica a la cara i va tractar d'acomodar-me els cabells i em recordava al mateix temps que cap home mai a la vida podria estimar a Ginny com jo ho feia. I vaig casar-me. I tu també ho faràs.

-Però...- va mirar-lo angoixada.- Sempre estem barallant-nos, I si no resistim? I si descobrim que no hauríem d'haver-nos casat tan ràpid? Vosaltres vau estar junts any i mig més que nosaltres i tot i això us vau casar ara fa quatre mesos, esperant molt!

-L'estimes?

-Amb tota la meva anima.

-Aleshores cap dona el podrà fer més feliç que tu. I si alguna cosa us diferencia a Ginebra i a mi de vosaltres es que vosaltres us vau conèixer abans, i gairebé des de el primer instant no volíeu a ningú més. Jo vaig estar amb Cho, tot i això, i Ginny amb Dean i... els... altres- va afegir arrufant el front amb la mirada perduda.

-Però et va esperar un any.

-Per amor, i per aquest mateix motiu tenim els anells no com esposes per a que no besem a la persona incorrecta sinó com a recordatori de que encara que el dia sigui lo pitjor, quan arribem a casa, l'altre estarà allà, esperant, per compartir la merda de dia amb tu, sopar amb tu i oblidar-ho tot amb uns petons i un sopar ven tranquil. I tu sempre penses en el maldestre, estúpid i lleial fins a la mort Ron Weasley, perquè et fa feliç, et fa riure, et deixa guanyar a Quidditch perquè sap quan t'agrada guanyar. T'ha esperat tota la seva vida, i tu a ell, a que s'oblidés de Lavander, a que et mires, i ara et mira, et mira mes enllà que cap altre, i vol cassar-se amb tu, per molt empollona que siguis.

Hermione el va mirar fixament, seria i decidida.

-Hermione- Ella va tornar a mirar-lo.- Se que no t'agrada recordar aquella nit a la mansió Malfoy. Però ell no et tenia allà i ho va donar tot per tu sense saber si acabaries besant a un altre noi davant dels seus nassos.

-Ell és així.

-Aquesta es la seva personalitat per lluitar per a tu, així que no pararà de fer-ho mai. Si no et cases, continuarà intentant que siguis feliç com sigui.

-Harry... ve i ajuda a Ron, porta a Ginny i Angelina, necessito ajuda per arreglar-me i no estic llesta per a que em vegis nua.- Va somriure al temps que ell s'aixecava.- Assegurat de que m'esperi a l'altar, d'acord?

Harry va assentir amb el cap de manera resolta i va caminar fins a la porta mentre ella agafava unes tovalloles per a córrer cap a la dutxa.

-I Harry!- Harry es va detenir a punt de tancar la porta i va mirar-la inquisitivament.- Gracies.


End file.
